Incoming
by ChaosOfAButterfly
Summary: Au. Combeferre had been ignoring Enjolras ever since he came back, and Enjolras doesn't understand why. Part three of my Blue October series. Songfic: Incoming by Blue October.


_I know a way through all these lies,  
And I can show a fake that's in disguise  
You will be so lonely when I'm gone,  
For I am everything that you are not _

* * *

It never once dawned on Enjolras that he would have hurt anyone other than Grantaire with his leaving. Maybe it should have, but it didn't. (He was kind of single-minded like that.) Even after he'd come back, and they'd thrown him this huge party, he didn't think about it.

He didn't think about it when he noticed that both Grantaire and Combeferre weren't at the party, and Courfeyrac had said they'd stayed in at Combeferre's apartment. He'd just assumed that 'Ferre was- as always- taking care of Grantaire.

So he'd headed over to the apartment, hell bent on winning Grantaire back.

It hadn't even dawned on him when Combeferre yanked the door open without even a hello, just walking back to the couch where he curled up next to Grantaire (Enjolras would have been jealous, except that at the party the night before he'd heard Eponine complaining to Courf that she didn't know how to be in this relationship she was in with 'Ferre). He walked over there and kneeled in front of 'Taire, explaining his reasons and apologizing. And amazingly enough, Grantaire forgave him.

He thought that he was forgiven by all at that point.

He should have known better.

* * *

_Please forgive me now I've let you down  
I never meant to go this far, I never meant to break your heart  
Break my fall somehow I'm coming down  
I never meant to go this far, I never meant to break your heart _

* * *

Ever since he'd come back, Combeferre had been acting distant. Enjolras couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Until he was at Grantaire's apartment with him one day and noticed there were 16 new messages. When he asked 'Taire about it, he'd said that he hadn't checked his messages in a while. That he'd just stopped talking to people.

So Enjolras, being the idiot that he was, hit play. The first message was from Eponine.

"_'Taire…'Ferre said you've disappeared completely. Can you just promise me your not dead? I worry, you know._" Beep. Enjolras let the machine keep playing, and Combeferre's voice flooded the room.

"_Dammit 'Taire. You cannot keep hiding in your apartment and slowly killing yourself. Don't do it. Not for that selfish asshole. You've given him everything….I will not let you give him you life_."

Grantaire's head shot up at that, staring at the machine. Enjolras stared at it in shock as well. He'd only heard Combeferre swear a couple times, and both times he knew that his friend was dead serious. And unbelievably angry.

* * *

_I know we've wasted so much time,  
And I can see the face on each new crime  
You will be so lonely when I'm gone,  
For I am everything that you are not _

* * *

He spent a week attempting to figure out what to do about the problem with Combeferre. After all, why was he so upset?

When he finally went to see Combeferre, he still didn't have a plan. He just knocked on his door and told him that he'd heard the message. He asked him why he had been so upset with him- why he was avoiding him. He'd asked what Combeferre could possibly be mad about- after all, he and Grantaire had made peace.

And Combeferre, as always, explained to him what he could not comprehend. That he hadn't just left Grantaire- he'd cut himself out from their group completely and left an Enjolras shaped hole in his wake. That Courf would be mad, but he wasn't capable of staying mad at people. That 'Ferre had known Enjolras 18 years only to have him walk out of his life at a whim.

And finally Enjolras understood.

And apologized for everything.

And, as always, Combeferre forgave him.

* * *

_Please forgive me now I've let you down  
I never meant to go this far, I never meant to break your heart  
Break my fall somehow I'm coming down  
I never meant to go this far, I never meant to break your heart_

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother when Lily comes back, hears a message on the machine of Ted calling her a bitch, and realizes that he missed her too.**


End file.
